Searching for my Own (Russian Version)
by U Furimmer
Summary: AU; A tale of love told through letters. "Dear Lord Sabaku no Gaara, I have decided to go on a little journey, to search for my own. Love Lady Yamanaka Ino. P.S. I love you"


**В поисках себя.**

**Автор:** Faine Lange  
**Переводчик:** Furimmer  
**Оригинальный текст:** s/5929350/1/Searching-for-my-Own  
**Беты (редакторы):** МайГре  
**Фэндом:** Naruto  
**Персонажи:** Ино/Гаара, Шикамару/Темари, Чоджи/ОЖП, Киба  
**Рейтинг:** R  
**Жанры:** Романтика, AU  
**Предупреждения:** ОЖП  
**Размер:** Мини, 18 страниц  
**Кол-во частей:** 11  
**Статус:** закончен

**Описание:**  
История любви в письмах.  
Дорогой Лорд Сабаку но Гаара,  
Я решила отправиться в небольшое путешествие, чтобы найти себя.  
P.S. Я люблю Вас.

**Посвящение:**  
Кайдэ, надеюсь Вам понравится.

**Публикация на других ресурсах:**  
Разрешение на перевод и публикацию получено.

**Примечания автора:**  
Наруто мне не принадлежит.

Устарелое и просторечное - скучаю по вас (предл. пад.). Прежние справочники рекомендовали как нормативные только скучать по вас, по нас. "Русская грамматика" (М., 1980) скучать по вам и скучать по вас рассматривает как вариативные.

**Письмо Ино 1.**

Январь 13, 1809

Дорогой Лорд Сабаку но Гаара,

Приношу свои глубочайшие извинения, если это расстроит или разозлит Вас. Но, пожалуйста, не сердитесь. Я решила отправиться в небольшое путешествие, чтобы найти себя. Не волнуйтесь, уверяю, я не буду одна. Сэр Шикамару и сэр Чоджи согласились сопровождать меня, не важно как "проблематично" это может быть, как сказал Шикамару. Сэр Чоджи хочет увидеть свою "мистическую" даму сердца из Дербона, с которой он столкнулся однажды, когда она гостила у нас в городе. Поэтому мы остановимся в Дербоне, чтобы встретиться с этой женщиной. Шикамару и я надеемся встретиться с ней как можно скорее. Думаю, она в некотором роде энергичная женщина.

В любом случае, я надеюсь, что Вы наладите свои отношения с Канкуро. Я знаю, Вам сильно не нравится Сакура, но  
она Ваша невестка и моя лучшая подруга. Вы должны быть мягче с ней, и, пожалуйста, не пытайтесь причинить ей вред снова. В этот раз меня не будет рядом, чтобы остановить Вас. Я действительно надеюсь, что вы оба поработаете над этими проблемами и будете в лучших отношениях. Мне действительно не нравится то, что вы чувствуете отвращение друг к другу. И думаю, я не единственная, кто чувствует это.

Если Дейдара или отец будут спрашивать о моём местонахождении, просто скажите, что я ищу себя и ничего больше. Они поймут и не станут спрашивать снова, и будут меньше волноваться.

У меня нет планов где именно мы будем путешествовать, может быть просто из города в город. Мы пойдем туда, куда природа поведет нас. Я не знаю как долго продлится это путешествие, оно займет некоторое время, но я знаю, что мне сердце с Вами, только с Вами. Пожалуйста будьте терпеливы и не следуйте за мной. Пожалуйста передайте привет Темари, Сакуре и Канкуро от Шикамару, Чоджи и Меня. Спасибо.

Люблю,  
Леди Яманака Ино

P.S. Я люблю Вас.

^~^~^

- Давайте, ребята! Идем! Вы слишком медленно!

- Проблематично...

- Подожди нас, Ино! Ты слишком быстро!

**Письмо Ино 2.**

Февраль 14, 1809

Дорогой Лорд Сабаку но Гаара,

Как дела дома? Не происходит ничего необычного? Я надеюсь, что нет. Передавайте привет всем домчадцам, пожалуйста, если Вам несложно. Чем занимаются Дейдара и Отец? Но самое важное, я скучаю по Вас, весь месяц скучала, но я держусь. Тем не менее, всё отлично, не так ли? Шикамару и Чоджи отличная компания, даже если они называют меня раздражающей.

Мы прибыли в Дербон всего несколько дней назад. Там мы встретились с той леди. Её имя Акико. Она очень приятная женщина, хотя незнатная. Оставим Чоджи поиски хорошей и красивой девушки, не богатой или что-то вроде этого. Акико и её семья очень тепло приняли нас в своём доме. Я рада, что они позволили нам остановиться в своём доме, иначе нам пришлось искать другое место для ночлега.

Как Вы видите, я пишу Вам письмо 14 февраля, в очень романтический день для города. Дербон странный, но я уверена, что полюбила этот день. Сегодня день влюбленных. Влюбленные должны провести этот день вместе и сделать что-то хорошее друг для друга. Они так говорят, что девушки должны подарить шоколад тем, кого любят, странно, да? Плохо, что мы не можем провести этот день вместе. В следующем году день, который они называют "Днем Святого Валентина", я хочу провести с Вами. Раз мы не можем сделать это сейчас, я посылаю Вам шоколад, чтобы для нас тоже был праздник. В нашем городе мы тоже должны отмечать этот праздник.

Угадайте, что ещё более странно? В Дербоне, месяц спустя, 14 Марта мужчины дарят что-нибудь в ответ девушкам, что подарили им шоколад. На Белый День мужчины дарят что-то белое девушкам, я так думаю. Не помню. Дербон очень большой город. Мы должны когда-нибудь посетить его.

Через неделю или две мы планируем покинуть Дербон и отправиться в другой город. Я не знала, что другие города так отличаются от нашего. Это действительно интересно посмотреть как наш город отличается от других. Кроме того, приятно узнать что-то новое, что можно ввести в нашем городе. После того, как мы покинули Дербон, я не уверенна, куда мы отправились. Шикамару не сказал мне и не позволил смотреть карту.

Я всё ещё ищу себя и надеюсь, что скоро найду, даже если это займет много времени. Я не против переездов из города в город. Я просто не хочу, чтобы Вы волновались обо мне. Это не пойдет Вам на пользу.

Люблю,

Леди Яманака Ино

P.S. Я люблю Вас

^~^~^

- Хехе, ты думаешь это понравится Гааре?

- Эх, это не имеет значения, это просто шоколад... проблематичная женщина.

- Пш, ты просто расстроен, потому что не получишь ничего от Темари.

- Ч-что ты говоришь? Мне наплевать. Если бы я хотел шоколад, я бы просто купил его себе.

- О-о-о, ты покраснел! Бог мой, как это мило! Не волнуйся, я дам тебе немного. Эй, Чоджи, останься здесь с Шикамару, а я пойду куплю шоколад для вас, ребята.

- Конечно, мы подождем здесь. Вау, домашний шоколад Акико удивительный. Божественный вкус!

**Письмо Ино 3.**

Март 14, 1809

Дорогой Лорд Сабаку но Гаара,

Как дела дома? Я надеюсь, Вы с Сакурой, Темари и другими провели День Святого Валентина. Плохо, что Шикамару не получил шоколад от своей любимой. Вам понравился шоколад, который я отправила? Был ли он вкусным? Хах, вероятно, нет, ведь я не сильна в готовке. Хотя, я надеюсь, что он понравился Вам только потому, что его сделала я.

Несколько недель назад мы прибыли в Зерванию. И знаете, кого мы здесь встретили? Наруто и Хинату! У них второй медовый месяц. Это ведь так мило? Они оба так похожи на себя обычных, Наруто со своей манией съесть как можно больше рамена, и Хината, застенчивая как обычно. Здорово видеть, как эти двое уделяют друг другу время, несмотря на свои обязанности короля и королевы.

Зервания очень интересный город. В течение дня улицы полны веселящихся людей, потому что здесь ежедневно проводятся фестивали. Ночью здесь очень красиво и спокойно с фейерверками и прочим. Это было великолепным местом для того, чтобы болтаться с Наруто и Хинатой. Мы много веселились. Знаете, когда-нибудь мы должны посетить его. В действительности, мы можем посетить все эти города и повеселиться. Я думаю Вам это нужно, Гаара! Это было бы великолепно, если бы мы побывали здесь вместе! Только представьте, что мы сможем делать! Этот громкий, шумный город - идеальное место для развлечений.

Сегодня 14 марта, Гаара! Вы помните, что я писала в предыдущем письме? Если нет, сегодня Белый День! Плохо, что я не дома с вами, и Вы не можете сделать мне подарок сегодня. Но я не возражаю получить двойной в следующем году. Шучу. Я просто хочу напомнить вам про следующий год. Но Шикамару и Чоджи определенно должны мне что-нибудь! Я не дам им забыть!

Это были отличные несколько дней в Зервании в компании Наруто и Хинаты, но мы должны дать им побыть вместе только вдвоем. Поэтому мы покидаем Зерванию завтра утром. Грустно покидать этот город, где я так веселилась. Похоже, я хочу вернуться в каждое место, где побывала, Вам так не кажется? Вот почему я не должна много путешествовать, ну да ладно.

Люблю,

Леди Яманака Ино

P.S. Я люблю Вас.

^~^~^

- Пока, Хината, Наруто. Надеюсь скоро увидимся.

- Ладно, парни, теперь, когда они не смогут нас услышать, я хочу знать. Где мой подарок на Белый День?

- Что? Почему я должен дарить тебе что-то? Ты заставила меня есть свой шоколад!

- Вот, пожалуйста, Ино. Это мой подарок для тебя. И подарок для Акико должно быть уже доставили в Дербон.

- Спасибо, Чоджи. Видишь, Шика! Ты должен последовать примеру Чоджи, и я рада, что подарила тебе шоколад. Не знаю, как Темари мирится с тобой.

- ...проблематично...

**Письмо Ино 4.**

Апрель 1, 1809

Дорогой Лорд Сабаку но Гаара,

Как дела дома? Надеюсь отлично. Вы и все остальные скучаете по нас? Прошло несколько месяцев, не так ли? Я скучаю по дому и по Вас. Шикамару не хочет этого признать, но я могу сказать, что он скучает по Темари так же сильно, как я по Вас. Вы должны сказать ей об этом. Я бы хотела увидеть её реакцию!

Вы знаете, это было пугающе. Во время путешествия в наш следующий пункт назначения, мы заблудились в лесу. Было так страшно! Мы не могли найти выход и застряли там на целую неделю! Я голодала! К счастью, нас нашла пара охотников и сопроводила нас в ближайший город, который оказался тем самым, в который мы направлялись. Я думала, что мы умрем в лесу. Но не беспокойтесь, я в порядке! Хотя, нет, я получила пару синяков и подвернула лодыжку. Подождите, с Днём Дурака! Это была шутка. Пожалуйста, не воспринимайте это всерьез. Я всё объясню, если Вы продолжите чтение.

Мы покинули Зерванию и прибыли сегодня в Грейс. Грейс - город, полный юмора, но это не было первым о чём мы подумали, оказавшись здесь. Ну это потому что, они действительно нас надули. Когда мы вошли в город, он был практически пуст. Он был тих и имел жуткий вид. И все осознанно избегали нас. Я не знала, что думать. А потом перед нами появился человек с большой собакой и сказал с каким-то странным акцентом: "Вы посторонние? Наш народ не любит, когда посторонние бывают на нашей земле. Поэтому уходите." Он даже вытащил несколько кинжалов! Странно, правда? Сначала мы стояли шокированые и не знали, что делать. Потом мы решили спуститься в соседний город. Но как только мы начал сходить, человек с акцентом закричал. Когда мы обернулись, он бросил в меня кинжал! К счастью, оружие упало у моих ног. Я мгновенно разозлилась и пошла к нему с "угрожающим взглядом", как описал это Чоджи. Затем человек начал смеяться. Удивившись, я ошеломленно замерла.

В перерывах смеха, человеку удавалось кричать "День Дурака" вместе с другими горожанами, которые раннее скрывались. Я понятия не имела, что они имеют в виду, но из-за названия робела. Человека, как я выяснила, зовут Киба Инузука. Он объяснил нам о Дне Дураков. Это происходит каждое первое первое апреля. И каждый год в этот день, можно подшутить над другом, в частности, чтобы смутить его. И, вау, я была смущена от первоапрельской шутки! Они убедили меня.

Я ожидаю множество смешного от Грейса, так как я получила такое большое первое впечатление от этого города. Я надеюсь весело провести здесь время. Киба обещал устроить нам экскурсию завтра утром. Да, я едва не забыла о его собаке, Акамару. Он, может быть, довольно большой, но я думаю, он восхитительный. В любом случае, сейчас ночь. Должно быть, пора ложиться спать, иначе я буду слишком сонной завтра утром. Доброй ночи, Гаара.

Люблю,

Леди Яманака Ино

P. S. Я люблю тебя.

^~^~^

- Ино, твои глаза закрыты. О, Боже мой! Ты лунатик?

- Просто оставь её в покое, Чоджи. Если ты это сделаешь, у тебя есть шанс, что она тебя не ударит.

- Что ты сказал, Шика? Я не сплю! Я просто на секунду закрыла глаза!

- Видишь, Чоджи? Она бьет меня без причины, проблематично.

- У меня есть причины!

- Хех, уверен, вы трое - веселая компания.

**Письмо Ино 5.**

Май 28, 1809

Дорогой Лорд Сабаку но Гаара,

Как Вы, Гаара? Я предполагаю, отлично. У всех ли дома всё хорошо? Пролетело уже пять месяцев, не так ли? Кажется, что время проходит мимо так быстро. Путешествовать всё ещё весело. Не знаю, как я теперь смогу оставаться дома надолго. Но не беспокойтесь, я всегда буду заезжать к Вам. Окей, я просто шучу. Я никогда не оставлю Вас, обещаю.

Мы покинули Грейс несколько дней назад. Сейчас мы в Шрейсе, соседнем городе. Забавно, что их названия так похожи. И это ещё не всё. Город, кажется, выглядит в точности, как Грейс. Кажется разницы совсем не видно, но я всё же хочу её увидеть. Я имею в виду, что никогда не знаешь, что ждет тебя в любом городе.

Когда мы оказались в Шрейсе, мы увидели здания и другие вещи, которых не видели в Грейсе. Здесь так же гораздо больше парочек, чем в Грейсе. Я имею в виду НАМНОГО больше. Везде, где мы шли, поцелуи, объятия, обжимания и так далее. Никто в Грейсе так себя не вел. Мы встретили здесь двух людей! Ко всему прочему, мы их знаем! То есть не Вы, а я. На самом деле, я никогда не виделась с ними раньше. Просто Киба рассказал нам о них, ты помнишь его? Он сказал, что они его друзья.

В любом случае, их имена Шино Абураме и Тентен. Мы встретили их, потому что Киба описал нам их. Когда мы сказали, что знакомы с Кибой, они приветливо встретили нас. Ну, по крайней мере, Тентен. Шино большую часть времени молчал, в то время, как Тентен говорила. Они сказали нам, что хотя Шрейс и Грейс похожи друг на друга, они не являются копиями. Есть некоторые различия, я нашла их.

Шино и Тентен показали нам город, потому что мы сказали, что он очень похож на Грейс. Шрейс, как и Грейс, очень веселый город. Но так как, день дурака уже прошел, они не могли разыгрывать нас. Повезло! Но горожане очень веселые, и я не могла удержаться от смеха из-за их шуток. Так же Шрейс большой торговый город, потому что расположен вдоль береговой линии. В городе большой порт, который заполнен судами и лодками, некоторые пристыкованы, некоторые готовы к отправлению, некоторые только прибыли.

Тентен и Шино позволили нам остаться в месте, где мы остановились. Это вполне массивный дом, почти как наш замок, но меньше. В нём большие комнаты и разнообразные украшения, и я выбрала одну, которая напомнимает дом.

Сейчас я пишу Вам и ностальгирую по дому. Но я всё ещё хочу путешествовать. Я скучаю по дому, но это не остановит мои поиски. И, как я сказала раннее, Вам не нужно беспокоиться, я вернусь домой. Потому что ничто мне не может заменить то, что я чувствую рядом с Вами.

Люблю,

Леди Яманака Ино

P.S. Я люблю Вас.

^~^~^

— Парни, не правда ли в этих комнатах чувствуешь себя как дома?

— Я думал, что единственная причина, по которой ты вдруг решила путешествовать, это получить возможнось покинуть дом, Ино.

— Ты прав, Чоджи. Но это замечательно, иногда чувствовать себя как дома.

— Женщины — это сложные человеческие существа, Чоджи, поэтому не пытайся разобраться в их чувствах.

— Не понимаю, как ты получил девушку, особенно такую, как Темари, с таким отношением, Шика. И к твоему сведению, мы не сложные, это просто ты слишком глуп, чтобы понять нас. Я имею в виду, как гений, ты должен быть в силах понять нас.

**Письмо Ино 6.**

Июнь 10, 1809

Дорогой Лорд Сабаку но Гаара,

Хей, Гаара! Как дела дома? Все по-прежнему в порядке? Я надеюсь на это. У вас всё гладко без нас? Опять же, я на это надеюсь, потому что у нас троих всё превосходно. И хочу, чтобы у всех всё было так же хорошо, как у нас.

Мы только прибыли в Кроллонию, на маленький остров и очень популярный город. Думаю, это место так привлекает людей, потому что это остров. Они прибывают из других городов, и это делает его немного опасным, но множество людей здесь хорошо натренированы и ничего не боятся. И мужчины, и женщины, и дети, и даже животные!

Нам пришлось сесть на корабль, чтобы добраться до Кроллонии. Вместе с нами на корабле было довольно много людей. Это были и просто туристы, и жители возвращающиеся домой из других мест. Нам потребовалось три дня, чтобы добраться из порта Шрейса до Кроллонии. В Кроллонии тоже очень много судов, несмотря на то, что это не-очень-большой остров. Мне кажется, что их даже больше, чем в Шрейсе.

Во время плавания мы встретились с Неджи - двоюродным братом Хинаты - и Ли. Они сказали нам, что направляются в Кроллонию, потому что их послали расследовать некоторые "проблемы". Это всё, что они сказали нам. Когда я спросила "что за проблемы", они не ответили мне. У каждого из них был свой способ избежать ответов на мои вопросы. Неджи почти не говорил. Ли нес что-то бессвязное о юности. Но я должна сказать, они уверенны, что нет ничего хорошего в том, чтобы пытаться уйти от ответа на мои вопросы.

Когда корабль, наконец, достиг пункта назначения, Чоджи, Шикамару и я оказались отделены от Неджи и Ли, сказавших, что они должны начать исполнять свой долг. Когда они ушли, мы втроем пошли искать относительно хороший отель. В конечном итоге, мы нашли один и заселились в него. После того, как мы разместились, мы пошли осматривать достопримечательности маленького острова.

Может быть Кроллония и "крошечный" остров, но здесь много удивительных сувениров со всего мира! Их так много, что я не знала, что выбрать. До тех пор, пока Шикамару не сказал брать любой, потому что уже поздно. В итоге я выбрала два парных ожерелья. Владелец магазина сказал мне, что эти два ожерелья соединяются в символ Инь и Янь. Он сказал, что Инь олицетворяет женственность, Янь - мужественность. Поэтому я посылаю Вам Янь. Надеюсь оно Вам понравится, если нет - всё в порядке. Пока Вы будете хранить его у себя, я буду счастлива.

Люблю,

Леди Яманака Ино

P. S. Я люблю Вас

^~^~^

- Остановитесь! Что вы собираетесь делать! Отойдете от меня! Эй! Нет! Где Шикамару и Чоджи? Что вы с ними сделали?

- Сопротивляется, сука! Хочешь сдохнуть? Эй, помоги мне! Он сходит с ума! Черт!

- Нет! Держитесь от меня подальше! Я убью вас, парни! Я серьезно! А! Черт! Этого... не... может... быть...

**Письмо Гаары 1.**

Сентябрь 1, 1809

Дорогая Леди Яманака Ино,

Ино! С Вами и парнями всё в порядке? Вы уже два месяца не пишите, и я беспокоюсь о вас! Остальные тоже волнуются о вас троих. Вы присылали мне письма каждый месяц, чтобы я не беспокоился, но два месяца и ни одного письма! Я не уверен где вы, поэтому посылаю письмо в город, который был следующим по вашему с ребятами плану путешествия.

Надеюсь Вы получите его. Ино, Вы должны написать мне, чтобы я знал в порядке вы или нет! Мне нужно знать где вы. Последний раз Вы писали мне из Кроллонии, и я глубоко обеспокоен. Что-то случилось с вами там? Вы решили остановиться в другом городе и сделать вид, что с вами что-то стряслось? Мне всё равно, если это так! В действительности, мне всё равно, почему Вы так поступаете. Я просто умоляю Вас написать мне письмо. Пожалуйста, если Вы читаете это, Ино, напишите мне в ближайшее время. Дайте мне знать, что Вы всё ещё здесь. Дайте мне знать, что Вы ещё живы. Простое знание, что Вы живы, успокоит меня.

С беспокойством,

Лорд Сабаку но Гаара.

**Письмо Ино 7.**

Ноябрь 5, 1809

Дорогой Лорд Сабаку но Гаара,

Мне очень жаль. Мне действительно очень жаль. Я прошу прощения за то, что заставила всех волноваться и за своё позднее письмо. Но не волнуйтесь, Шикамару, Чоджи и я теперь в порядке, благодаря Неджи и Ли. К сожалению, я получила Ваше письмо только сегодня. Хотя я всё ещё рада, что Вы мне написали. Теперь я должна успокоиться, потому что Вы не волнуетесь, я знаю, что должно быть наоборот. И когда я расскажу Вам, что произошло, пожалуйста, не сходите с ума. Я просила Вас не беспокоится и повторяю это вновь. Не беспокойтесь о нас. Доверьтесь мне. Дайте мне ещё один шанс. Будьте уверены, этого больше не повторится, клянусь.

Как Вы знаете, последний раз я отправляла Вам письмо из Кроллонии. В действительности, я всё ещё начнется в Кроллонии. Завтра мы вернемся в Шрейс и продолжим наше путешествие. Так что не следуйте за нами.

И думаю, я должна рассказать Вам, что произошло, почему я больше не писала Вам писем или, вернее, почему я не могла писать. Итак, Вы знаете, что Кроллония остров и она отчасти изолирована. Поскольку она изолирована, трудом связаться с другими городами в случае черезвычайной ситуации. И, парень, мы попали в неё! В июне, когда я послала Вам своё последнее письмо. В тот июньский день Я, Шикамару, Чоджи, туристы и жители Кроллонии попали в плен. Мы были захвачены на крошечном острове к востоку от Кроллонии. Он называли себя "пираты" и отказывались говорить зачем они нас похитили.

Это было ужасно, что они делали с нами! Нас содержали в лагерях, и многие из нас чувствовали, что мы все умрем! Но Шикамару, Чоджи и я обещали всем, что скоро мы все выберемся живыми. Мы втроем, как могли, помогали другим туристам. Это тянулось несколько недель.

Наконец, спустя несколько недель пыток, мы спасены! Вам интересно кем? Неджи и Ли! Я не знаю, как их отблагодарить. Они спасли мою жизнь и многих других! Мы должны оказать им своё уважение, когда это будет возможно. В любом случае, вернусь к рассказу. Неджи и Ли избавили нас всех от опасности. Они вернули нас в Кроллонию в целости и сохранности.

Когда все покинули судно и оторвавились по своим делам, я подошла к ним и поблагодарила их снова. Мне было интересно откуда они знали где мы, и поэтому я спросила. Неджи не был многословен, но Ли всё мне объяснил. Они были отправлены на миссию, потому что "пираты" давно нацелились на Кроллонию. Они хотели ресурсы острова, но Кроллония отказалась предоставлять их "пиратам". Поэтому "пираты" нацелили свою ненависть на остров. Как же глупо ненавидеть остров! Неджи и Ли прибыли на остров, ожидая удара врагов. И когда "пираты" нанесли его, Неджи и Ли были готовы помочь.

Теперь Вы знаете, что случилось со мной, Шикамару и Чоджи. Мы всё ещё собираемся продолжить свой путь. Мы будем в порядке, я обещаю. Я знаю, Вы, вероятно, хотите, чтобы я вернувр домой, но не сейчас. Скоро, может быть? Я думаю, мы должны подождать и посмотреть, что будет дальше.

Люблю,

Леди Яманака Ино

P.S. Я люблю Вас

^~^~^

- Огромное спасибо за помощь, парни. Мы в долгу перед вами.

- Да, спасибо, ребята, не знаю, как долго я ещё продержался бы в лагере без своих банановых чипсов.

- ... да... спасибо за помощь... все эти волнения утомили меня...

- Хн... пустяки.

- Всегда пожалуйста! И нет никакой необходимости быть нашими должниками. Что ж, похоже, корабль уже здесь, увидимся, ребята! Оставайтесь юными!

**Письмо Ино 8.**

Декабрь 25, 1809

Дорогой Лорд Сабаку но Гаара,

Веселого Рождества! Хей, Гаара! Я знаю, когда ты получишь это письмо, Рождество уже закончится. Но кого это волнует? Пожалуйста, пожелай веселого Рождества и всем остальным. Шикамару, Чоджи и я хотим, чтобы вы, ребята, знали, что вы должны праздновать так же, как и в прошлом году, даже если нас нет рядом. Кроме того, нам весело в нашей маленькой компании.

Прямо сейчас мы находимся в Ругиле! Мы собираемся оставаться здесь ещё несколько дней после Нового Года. Итак, вернемся к нашел теме, это маленькая деревенька с самыми щедрыми людьми на свете. Здесь все друг друга знают. Так же плюс то, что здесь не так много жителей, потому что каждый год они все дарят друг другу подарки. И добавьте к этому то, что в Сочельник все жители приходят в церковь. Мэр дарит подарки всем жителям, не пропуская ни одного!

Мы прибыли в Ругиль за несколько недель до Рождества, поэтому уже все жители знают нас. Когда мы пришли в церковь, я не ожидала, что все вручат нам подарки. Они очень добры, правда? Мэр так же не забыл о нас!

Я наслаждаюсь каждым моментом праздника. Честно говоря, я никогда не забуду этот день. Кроме того, я чувствую... немного вину. Я имею в виду, мы втроем получили столько подарков, но ничего не дали взамен. Вот поэтому, если я буду дома в следующем году, мы должны побывать в этом месте с полным мешком подарков. Если мы сделаем это, я больше не буду чувствовать себя виноватой. И Вы сможете почувствовать это невероятное чувство, когда вручаешь подарок незнакомому человеку. Замечательно звучит?

В любом случае, мне нужно идти. Я пишу это письмо во время вечеринки, и я не хочу показаться грубой. Я должна вернуться и наслаждаться жизнью так же, как это должны делать Вы. Я хочу пожелать Вам Веселого Рождества и Счастливого Нового Года.

Люблю,

Леди Яманака Ино

P.S. Я люблю Вас.

^~^~^

- Так, хорошо. Я схожу на почту завтра утром.  
- Эй, Ино! Иди сюда! Сейчас будет петь детский хор!  
- Окей! Я иду, ребята! Веселого Рождества!

**Письмо Гаары 2.**

Январь 2, 1810

Дорогая Леди Яманака Ино,

Ино, уже почти год, как вас нет здесь. Новый Год не был таким же без вас, ребята. Конечно, мы праздновали его, как в прошлом году, но мы все чувствовали, что чего-то нехватает. Я тоже отправил Вам (с опозданием) рождественский подарок. Вы получили его? Он сделан специально для Вас.

Я надеюсь, вы наслаждаетесь жизнью в Ругиле, но как скоро вы собираетесь вернуться домой? За это время я понял, как сильно нуждаюсь в Вас. Я терпеть не могу оставаться в одиночестве, как делал все эти годы до встречи с тобой.

Я с нетерпением жду Вашего возвращения, которое, я надеюсь, состоится в ближайшее время.

Я люблю тебя...

С уважением,

Лорд Сабаку но Гаара

**Эпилог.**

Январь 16, 1810

Темари издалека наблюдала за Гаарой. Он снова сидел, нахмурившись, у цветника Ино, как всегда. С тех пор, как она ушла, Гаара всегда находил время в своём напряженном графике, чтобы просто сидеть здесь и смотреть на цветы. Темари вздохнула, прежде чем подойти к нему.

- Хватить хандрить, Гаара. Мы все знаем, что ты скучаешь по ней, но у тебя есть важные обязанности.

Гаара угрюмо посмотрел на Темари и вернул своё внимание цветам. Темари снова вздохнула и отвернулась, зная, что он проигнорирует всё, что она бы не сказала, если это не касается с Ино. Серьезно, она не понимала, что творится в голове у этой девчонки, она просто приносила письма и беспокоилась о Гааре.

Темари пожала плечами и оставила брата в покое, зная, что он предпочел бы именно это, а не её компания. Когда она ушла, Темари услышала знакомый голос, нет, не так, три знакомых голоса. Она усмехнулась и пошла навстречу голосам.

- Вижу, вы вернулись из своего маленького "путешествия", - сказала она, скрестив руки на груди.

Вместо ответа Темари была встречена объятиями одной платиновой блондинки. Темари неловко замерла на месте, немного удивленная внезапным проявлением любви. Услышав небольшой смешок за спиной Ино от ленивого мужчины, волосы которого были собраны на макушке в хвост, она впилась в него взглядом. Темари отпустила Ино и подтолкнула её в направление Гаары.

Темари наблюдала за Ино, стоя рядом с Шикамару и Чоджи. Ино медленно приближалась к Гааре. Красноволосый, кажется, не замечал ничего, слишком занятый своими мыслями, хотя девушка была всего в нескольких футах от него.

Когда Ино подкралась сзади и обняла Гаару, Темари не удержалась от улыбки. Хотя на лице Гаары отразилось удивление, оно исчезло так же быстро, как и появилось. Его место заняла небольшая улыбка. Он просто улыбался, а Ино начала рассказывать свою длинную историю в деталях своему красноволосому возлюбленному.

Блондинка с хвостиками и остальные усмехались, наблюдая за бурной жестикульцией Ино. Но это было не единственное, что сейчас занимало ум блондинки. Она украдкой взглянула на ленивого гения, находящегося справа от неё. Может быть теперь, когда любовная история её маленького брата хорошо закончилась, начнется её собственная.

^~^~^

Это путешествие было только из-за тебя, Гаара. Я люблю тебя больше, чем кого-либо, и мне нужно было знать, что ты чувствуешь то же самое. Поиск самой себя был поиском одного просто, но сложного предложения "Я люблю тебя", ни от кого другого, а только от тебя. Это стало возможным для тебя в письме, так скажи это. Может быть, мои действия, чтобы заставить тебя сделать это были глупыми, но я глупа в своей любви. Я люблю тебя, Сабаку но Гаара.

^~^~^

- Да ладно, ты знаешь, что хочешь! Скажи это для меня... пожалуйста?  
- Я ... тебя.


End file.
